Speak Now
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: This is my Robin Hood version of Taylor Swift's Speak Now song! Edited as of 3/12


This is my Robin Hood version of Taylor Swift's Speak Now.

_**I**__** am not the kind of girl **_  
_**Who should be rudely barging in **_  
_**On a white veil occasion **_

I strode into the Locksley church, and made a run for it behind one of the big pillars. They had decorated the church for the occasion.  
This should be my occasion. But Nicholas was forcing the King to have Robin marry his daughter. King Richard needs something to do with politics from Nicholas.

_**But you are not the kind of boy **_  
_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
**_Robin was marrying Lady Elle of something and another.

_**I sneak in and see your friends **_

I saw Much, and Thornton, off in a corner. Much was eating a rose cake, and had two more in his hands, and a lot more in his pockets, due to the bulges. Thornton, bless his soul, was the only one in the room, other than me, that looked worried. I caught Thornton's eye, and his eyes widened, but I put a finger to my lips and shook my head.  
_**And her snotty little family **_  
_**All dressed in pastel **_

Elle's mother, Collette, was sitting in a row, looking dignified. She was wearing an awful green and orange and yellow dress, with a tall, matching hat.  
I looked around for the lovely bride.  
_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid **_

Oh, poor Sarah. Elle was looking down at her, in her tall shoes, screaming something I couldn't hear. Where was Robin?

_**Somewhere back inside a room **_  
_**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry **_

Sarah was a local girl, who was well liked, even by the nobles. I had grown to be close to her, and I had heard that Elle's parents were forcing her to be a bridesmaid. Sarah was wearing a simple, sky blue frock, where Elle was wearing the exact opposite. She was wearing a short dress that barely covered her thighs, which flared out magenta from the main color of the dress, which was green.

_**This is surely not **_  
_**What you thought it would be **_

Elle stormed outside, to meet her father, and I saw Robin emerge from the curtained off back part of the room. I dart back there, keeping to the sides of the large building, but by the time I get back there, Robin was already standing at the altar.

"Robin," I hiss at him, but he doesn't hear me and keeps walking.

_**I lose myself in a daydream **_  
_**Where I stand and say: **_

_**Don't say yes, run away now **_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out **_  
_**Of the church at the back door **_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow **_  
_**You need to hear me out **_  
_**And they said "speak now" **_

I'm jerked out of my dream by the music.

_**Fond gestures are exchanged **_  
_**And the organ starts to play **_  
_**A song that sounds like a death march **_

_**And I am hiding in the curtains **_  
_**It seems I was uninvited **_

_**By your lovely bride-to-be **_  
_**She floats down the aisle **_  
_**Like a pageant queen **_

She had her arm wrapped around her father's, and Robin shifted his weight, from foot to foot. The church was deadly quit, except for the music playing. Through the small part in the curtain, I could see that even Much had paused to watch her, but maybe he was just out of food.  
_**But I know you wish it was me **_  
_**You wish it was me, don't you? **_

Robin and me...

_**Don't say yes, run away now **_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out **_  
_**Of the church at the back door **_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow **_  
_**You need to hear me out **_  
_**And they said "speak now" **_

_**Don't say yes, run away now **_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out **_  
_**Of the church at the back door **_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow **_  
_**Your time is running out **_  
_**And they said, "speak now" **_

_**I hear the preacher say **_  
_**"Speak now or forever hold your peace." **_  
_**There's a silence, there's my last chance **_  
_**I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me **_

I walk out from behind the curtain

_**Horrified looks from **_  
_**Everyone in the room **_

I know Elle's eyes are glaring at me. Her father is looking angry, and her mother was looking scandalized. Thornton was almost laughing, but Much was looking quite nervous, more so than usual.

I can't read Robin's expression, clearly, but I say:

_**I am not the kind of girl **_  
_**Who should be rudely barging in **_  
_**On a white veil occasion **_  
_**But you are not the kind of boy **_  
_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl **_

_**So don't say yes, run away now **_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out **_  
_**Of the church at the back door **_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow **_  
_**You need to hear me out **_  
_**And they said: 'Speak now'**_

Robin starts to grin, his face wide, and drops the flowers he's holding for Elle.

_**Robin says:**_  
_**Let's run away now **_  
_**I'll meet you when **_  
_**I'm out of my tux at the back door **_

Robin strides over to me, and lifts me up so we form a terrible intersection, and finishes:

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows **_  
_**So glad you were around when they said **_  
_**'Speak now'**_

I hear Elle shout "FATHER!" But I'm too happy to care.  
Robin carries me out the back of the church, and we run all the way to Knigton.


End file.
